


Ginger Tea

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She had been working hard recently, training with Captain Levi for an extra hour every day, and Mikasa hadn't seen the harm in treating herself. And of course someone had gotten their hands on pudding and it was such a treat that there was no way she was going to skip dessert...who knew when she'd be able to have some next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ginger Tea

**Author's Note:**

> So I usually post all of my RivaMika stuff on tumblr (username itaweasel-hime) but I decided to just have all my fanfiction in one place.

Mikasa was beginning to regret letting Sasha convince her to eat such a heavy dinner. Between the rich-tasting stew, the two steamed potatoes, loaf of bread, and the suspiciously procured pint of ale, she had eaten way too much. She had been working hard recently, training with Captain Levi for an extra hour every day, and Mikasa hadn't seen the harm in treating herself. And of course someone had gotten their hands on pudding and it was such a treat that there was no  _way_ she was going to skip dessert...who knew when she'd be able to have some next?

Her full stomach was physically weighing her down though, as if the carb-dense meal was acting as extra gravity. It was beyond just not wanting to get up from the mess hall table, she was convinced she wouldn't be able stand at all. Her arms, limp, hung at her sides, and it was hard to resist the temptation of just resting her head on the wooden table and sleeping there.

Eyes drooping, she stared intently at the vein-like currents running down each board of the worn down table. Mikasa was fairly certain that she might be sick.

Just when a displeased and nauseated frown forms on her face, an all too familiar squad captain cleared his throat behind her.

"If you puke, I'm going to dock your pay for wasting food."

Captain Levi always had been such a charmer. Mikasa wanted to tell him to shut up.

Admittedly, she and Levi had recently been on better terms. While she no longer wanted to see the insufferable shortie dead, Mikasa still felt instinctively annoyed by his gruff attitude and seemingly meticulous way of dealing with people. She knew he was a good man, he had more than proven himself, but he still managed to rub her the wrong way.

Unable to respond, Mikasa grimaced.

Levi sighed though, pulling her up by the arm. "I swear Ackerman, you don't know the meaning of the word restraint."

He was right, but Levi was the last person she'd admit that to.

"Come on then," he grumbled, leading her towards the kitchen, "follow me."

Her steps were lethargic as she entered after him, and he was already at work, boiling a pot of water. He must be punishing her, she concluded silently. If she ate another bite, she'd probably burst. Levi pointed a wordless finger to the small, round table off to the side though, and she collapsed into the rickety chair. She shut her eyes, lips pursed together, and decided to await her death with what dignity she had left.

She was in a strange state of comatose when there was a delicate clinking of china against wood, and she hesitantly gazed down to see a cup of tea set before her.

Mikasa shot Levi a curious glance as he sat opposite of her.

"Just drink it," he said. "It'll help."

She lifted the cup, and couldn't help the small smile that formed on her lips. At the bottom of the steaming tea sat several small disks of ginger. Mikasa was transported back to the small mountain cottage of her childhood, where her mother had once brewed ginger tea for rainy days.

She briefly wondered where he had gotten his hands on fresh ginger, since it was a rather rare commodity. 

"Ginger helps with digestion," he commented as she took a slow sip, the spicy brew flowing over her tongue.

She nodded. "I know."

He seemed satisfied with that, and brought his own cup up to his lips, savoring the heat as it traveled down his throat.

And for a moment, there was silence, and a peaceful calm settled into her limbs as she drank his tea. Mikasa couldn't believe herself as the thought flit through her head, but she enjoyed sitting there with him.

It probably didn't mean anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Um...I ate too much the other night.


End file.
